MusicDrabbles
by PawaPendragon
Summary: Challange-drabbles. They might suck... And I am aware of my weird taste in music yes : So.... Draco/Harry, Draco/Ron, Ron/Harry WARNING: character death... more than one. I know I was harsh on Ron... but the song ended.


The rules of the challenge:

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.

2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.

3. Write a drabble/ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!

4. Do ten of these, then post them.

Now I don't own Harry Potter, nor any of these songs.

And I know it's not 10 of them... but I might do one more later.

All lyrics found at /

And by the way... I kind of suck at this.... so be gentle :)

* * *

Superman(It's not easy): Five For Fighting

Harry sat at the top of the astronomy tower, not knowing what to do. To fling himself of of it, falling towards his death. Or to go back, put on the mask and be the Boy Who Lived To Be The Fixer of Everything.

He thought about it, but it wasn't until he heard someone calling his name he knew. He stood up, and just as Ron saw him he whispered a goodbye and he jumped....

The last thing he heard was Ron screaming his name, before everything went black.

**I can't stand to fly  
I'm not that naive  
I'm just out to find  
The better part of me  
I'm more than a bird...I'm more than a plane  
More than some pretty face beside a train  
It's not easy to be me**

I Wish that I could cry  
Fall upon my knees  
Find a way to lie  
About a home I'll never see

It may sound absurd...but don't be naive  
Even Heroes have the right to bleed  
I may be disturbed...but won't you concede  
Even Heroes have the right to dream  
It's not easy to be me

Up, up and away...away from me  
It's all right...You can all sleep sound tonight  
I'm not crazy...or anything…

I can't stand to fly  
I'm not that naive  
Men weren't meant to ride  
With clouds between their knees

I'm only a man in a silly red sheet  
Digging for kryptonite on this one way street  
Only a man in a funny red sheet  
Looking for special things inside of me

It's not easy to be me.

* * *

Break even: The Script

The writings were everywhere. On the walls, on the floor. They were written in blood.

_"He doesn't love me."  
"The bastard left."_

_"I can't live without him."_

_"I love him."_

_"Harry."_

_"The best part of me was always you."_

_"I'm falling to pieces."_

_"When a heart breaks it don't break even."_

_"Goodbye."_

On the floor lay Ron, the boy who up until resently had been the lover of Harry Potter. Looks like he didn't take the break-up very well.

**I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing  
Just prayed to a god that I don't believe in  
Cos I got time while she got freedom  
Cos when a heart breaks no it don't break even**

**Her best days will be some of my worst  
She finally met a man that's gonna put her 1st  
While I'm wide awake she's no trouble sleeping  
Cos when a heart breaks no it don't breakeven**

**What am I supposed to do when the best part of me was always you  
What am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and your ok  
I'm falling to pieces  
I'm falling to pieces**

**They say bad things happen for a reason  
But no wise words gonna stop the bleeding  
Cos she's moved on while I'm still grieving  
Cos when a heart breaks no it don't breakeven**

**What am I suppose to do when the best part of me was always you  
What am I suppose to say when I'm all choked up and your ok  
I'm falling to pieces  
I'm falling to pieces  
(One still in love while the other ones leaving  
Cos when a heart breaks no it don't breakeven)**

**You got his heart and my heart and none of the pain  
You took your suitcase, I took the blame.  
Now I'm tryna make sense of what little remains  
Cos you left me with no love, no love to my name.**

**I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing  
Just prayed to a god that I don't believe in  
Cos I got tI'me while she got freedom  
Cos when a heart breaks no it don't break even**

**What am I gonna do when the best part of me was always you  
What am I suppose to say when I'm all choked up and your ok  
I'm falling to pieces  
I'm falling to pieces  
(One still in love while the other ones leaving  
Cos when a heart breaks no it don't breakeven)**

**

* * *

**

Save you: Simple plan

I just wish I could save you, Draco thought as he sat on Harry's bed in the infirmary. Madame Pompfrey had allowed him to stay as he saw the heartbroken look on his face. Of all they had gone through together, Draco had never thought that he would lose Harry to cancer. He couldn't save his beloved soul mate. All he could do was to sit here, and support. Support when Harry fought, when he hurt, and finally when he gave up. Draco was the only one there as Harry died, after three years of fighting.

**Take a breath  
I pull myself together  
Just another step till I reach the door  
Youll never know the way it tears me up inside to see you  
I wish that I could tell you something  
To take it all away  
Sometimes I wish I could save you  
And therere so many things that I want you to know  
I wont give up till its over  
If it takes you forever I want you to know  
When I hear your voice  
Its drowning in a whisper  
Its Just skins and bones  
Theres nothing left to take  
No matter what I do I cant make you feel better  
If only I could find the answer  
To help me understand  
Sometimes I wish I could save you  
And therere so many things that I want you to know  
I wont give up till its over  
If it takes you forever I want you to know  
That if you fall, stumble down  
Ill pick you up of the ground  
If you lose faith in you  
Ill give you checkup on through  
Tell me you won't give up cause Ill be waiting if you fall  
Oh you know Ill be there for you  
(Ahahaha)  
If only I could find the answer  
To take it all away  
Sometimes i wish i could save you  
And therere so many things that I want you to know  
I wont give up till it's over  
If it takes you forever I want you to know  
(Oooh)  
I wish I could save you  
I want you to know  
(Ohohh)  
I wish I could save you (ohh)**

* * *

Close my eyes forever: Lita Ford/Ozzy Osborne

Ron didn't want to open his eyes, if he did he was sure to see all the changes. Everything must have changed since Harry had left three days ago. The world must have darkened and the animals have died. There could not possibly be any more life left. So Ron closed his eyes. Wishing, hoping it would all remain the same.

Even though he know they had. Nothing would ever be the same.

So he just kept telling himself to keep his eyes closed. Close them forever.

**Baby  
I get so scared inside, and I don't really understand  
Is it love that's on my mind, or is it fantasy  
Heaven  
Is in the palm of my hand, and it's waiting here for you  
What am I supposed to do with a childhood tragedy  
(Chorus)  
If I close my eyes forever  
Will it all remain unchanged  
If I close my eyes forever  
Will it all remain the same...  
Sometimes  
It's hard to hold on  
So hard to hold on to my dreams  
It isn't always what is seems  
When you're face to face with me  
You're like a dagger  
And stick me in the heart  
And taste the blood from my blade  
And when we sleep, would you shelter me  
In your warm and darkened grave  
(Chorus Repeat)  
Will you ever take me  
No, I just can't take the pain  
But would you ever trust me  
No, I'll never feel the same...Ohh...  
I know I've been so hard to you  
I know I've told you lies  
If I could have just one more wish  
I'd wipe the cobwebs from my eyes  
(Chorus Repeat)  
Close your eyes  
Close your eyes  
You gotta close you eyes for me**

* * *

I can't fight this feeling: Reo Speedwagon

I can't fight this feeling any longer, Ron thought. He didn't know when the friendship he felt towards Harry had changed to love.

-Harry, follow me.

Harry didn't say anything, he just followed his best friend. They stopped in a old classroom. Roon stood in the middle of the room, looking at the moon through the window.

-My life has been such a whirlwind since I met you Harry, we have lived through so much together. But I must tell you something.

-What Ron, you can tell me anything buddy.

-I...I don't wanna be just friends anymore. Ron's voice was hoarse and trembled slightly. But Harry was quiet. They stood so for what Ron thought felt like minutes, finally he turned around.

-Ha...Harry?? His voice sounded so small, scared.

Harry looked at him. -You ... you _love _me??

-Yeah, I do.

Harry took three steps to close the distanse between the boys. Lips slided against each other and pink tounges tasted of butterbear, treacle tart and chocolate. And it was heaven.

**I can't fight this feeling any longer.  
And yet I'm still afraid to let it show.  
What started out as friendship,  
Has grown stronger.  
I only wish I had the strength to let it show.**

**I tell myself that I can't hold out forever.  
I said there is no reason for my fear.  
Cause I feel so secure when we're together.  
You give my life direction,  
You make everything so clear.**

**And even as I wander,  
I'm keeping you in sight.  
You're a candle in the window,  
On a cold, dark winter's night.  
And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might.**

**And I can't fight this feeling anymore.  
I've forgotten what I started fighting for.  
It's time to bring this ship into the shore,  
And throw away the oars, forever.  
Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore.  
I've forgotten what I started fighting for.  
And if I have to crawl upon the floor,  
Come crushing through your door,  
Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore.**

**My life has been such a whirlwind since I saw you.  
I've been running round in circles in my mind.  
And it always seems that I'm following you, girl,  
Cause you take me to the places,  
That I'd known I'd never find.**

**And even as I wander,  
I'm keeping you in sight.  
You're a candle in the window,  
On a cold, dark winter's night.  
And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might.**

**And I can't fight this feeling anymore.  
I've forgotten what I started fighting for.  
It's time to bring this ship into the shore,  
And throw away the oars, forever.  
Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore.  
I've forgotten what I started fighting for.  
And if I have to crawl upon the floor,  
Come crushing through your door,  
Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore.**

* * *

Hungry eyes: Eric Carmen

Grey eyes locked with blue ones. In the stormy grey eyes of Draco Malfoy, there was a hunger. A craving, a craving directed to the owner of the blue eyes.

The blue eyes returned the hunger, and Ron Wesley was filled up with the need for the other boy. He mouthed _the room of recuirement _and the blonde nodded.

**I've been meaning to tell you  
I've got this feelin' that won't subside  
I look at you and I fantasize  
You're mine tonight  
Now I've got you in my sights**

**With these hungry eyes  
One look at you and I can't disguise  
I've got hungry eyes  
I feel the magic between you and I**

**I want to hold you so hear me out  
I want to show you what love's all about  
Darlin' tonight  
Now I've got you in my sights**

**With these hungry eyes  
One look at you and I can't disguise  
I've got hungry eyes  
I feel the magic between you and I  
I've got hungry eyes  
Now I've got you in my sights  
With those hungry eyes  
Now did I take you by surprise**

**I need you to see  
This love was meant to be**

**(SOLO)**

**I've got hungry eyes  
One look at you and I can't disguise  
I've got hungry eyes  
I feel the magic between you and I  
I've got hungry eyes  
Now I've got you in my sights  
With those hungry eyes  
Now did I take you by surprise  
With my hungry eyes  
I need...  
Hungry eyes  
Now I've got you in my sights  
With my hungry eyes**

* * *

Every breath you take: Police

Ron watched, always. _Every breath you take, everything you say, everything you do. I see it, I feel it, I know it. 'Cause you __**belong**__ to me._

Draco knew, he could sense it. He wanted it, he needed it. _Watch me_, he thought, _I belong to you_.

They met during night's, they made love. Draco bottomed for Ron, he belonged there. And he loved it, he loved HIM.

It was a hidden love.

**Every breath you take  
Every move you make  
Every bond you break  
Every step you take**

**I'll be watching you**

**Every single day  
Every word you say  
Every game you play  
Every night you stay**

**I'll be watching you**

**O can't you see  
You belong to me  
My poor heart aches  
With every step you take**

**Every move you make  
Every vow you break  
Every smile you fake  
Every claim you stake**

**I'll be watching you**

**Since you've gone I been lost without a trace  
I dream at night I can only see your face  
I look around but it's you I can't replace  
I feel so cold and I long for your embrace  
I keep crying baby, baby, please**

**O can't you see  
You belong to me  
My poor heart aches  
With every step you take**

**Every move you make  
Every vow you break  
Every smile you fake  
Every claim you stake  
I'll be watching you**

**Every move you make  
Every step you take  
I'll be watching you**

* * *

How am I supposed to live wothout you: Michael Bolton

Harry couldn't move, Draco had jumped in front of the killing curse. Draco was dead, Harry felt his world die with him.

The colours faded, the wind stilled and the sun stopped shining. Harry let his body fall to the ground, his life was over.

He didn't care that Voldemort was dead, he didn't care he saved the world. He just didn't care. He saw his friends sad looks as he let his body fade away.

He couldn't live without Draco. Just a month after he had saved the world, Harry Potter died of a broken heart.

**I could hardly believe it  
When I heard the news today  
I had to come and get it straight from you  
They said you were leavin'  
Someone swept you heart away  
From the look upon your face I see it's true  
So tell me all about it, tell me 'bout the plans you're makin'  
Then tell me one thing more before I go**

**Tell me how am I supposed to live without you  
Now that I've been lovin' you so long  
How am I supposed to live without you  
How am I supposed to carry on  
When all that I've been livin' for is gone**

**I didn't come here for cryin'  
Didn't come here to breakdown  
It's just a dream of mine is coming to an end  
An how can I blame you  
When I built my world around  
The hope that someday we'd be so much more than friends  
And I don't wanna know the price I'm gonna pay for dreaming  
When even now it's more than I can take**

**And I don't wanna face the price I'm gonna pay for dreaming  
Now that your dream has come true**

* * *

Here I go again: Whitesnake

Here I go again on my own, Draco thought. He was no longer the man he used to be. All that had died with the war. He no longer felt any joy in scaring the younger students, to pick on Granger and Weasley, not even making Harry's life miserable.

Maby I was born to walk alone, to have none other than himself. The slytherins no longer liked him since he decided to change sides in the war. To be honest he didn't like them either.

No to be alone was the only way to go.

**I don't know where I'm goin  
but I sure know where I've been  
hanging on the promises in songs of yesterday.  
An' I've made up my mind, I ain't wasting no more time  
but here I go again, here I go again.**

**Tho' I keep searching for an answer  
I never seem to find what I'm looking for.  
Oh Lord, I pray you give me strength to carry on  
'cos I know what it means to walk along the lonely street of dreams.**

**Here I go again on my own  
goin' down the only road I've ever known.  
Like a drifter I was born to walk alone.  
An' I've made up my mind, I ain't wasting no more time.**

**Just another heart in need of rescue  
waiting on love's sweet charity  
an' I'm gonna hold on for the rest of my days  
'cos I know what it means to walk along the lonely street of dreams.**

**Here I go again on my own  
goin' down the only road I've ever known.  
Like a hobo I was born to walk alone.  
An' I've made up my mind, I ain't wasting no more time  
but here I go again, here I go again,  
here I go again, here I go.**

**An' I've made up my mind, I ain't wasting no more time.**

**Here I go again on my own  
goin' down the only road I've ever known.  
Like a drifter I was born to walk alone  
'cos I know what it means to walk along the lonely street of dreams.**

**Here I go again on my own  
goin' down the only road I've ever known.  
Like a drifter I was born to walk alone.  
An' I've made up my mind, I ain't wasting no more time  
but here I go again, here I go again,  
here I go again, here I go,  
here I go again**


End file.
